Write it all down
by Rose.Calling
Summary: A month after Fang leaves, Max sends him a letter with all her diaries, just to show him how she really cared. A year later, Fang decides to return the favour... The story from Fang's P.O.V basically.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Fang,_

_I don't even know if this letter will get to you. _

_I know where you are, or at least, I think I do. I mean what kind of loser are you? Leaving and not telling me where you're going when we have trusty Dylan, who has a nifty trick up his sleeve that allows him to see across the world._

_But please don't worry. You don't want me to ask you to come back, so I won't. I just wanted to send you something. It's not anything big or hard to carry, just something small that is enclosed in the envelope. My diaries. I never told anyone, because they would all be like: Max the Sap, and I would bet all of the money in the world that Gazzy and Iggy would try to read them._

_I just want you to see them. I want to show you everything that I have thought and hated and loved. Read them, please. I know it may hurt, but it is nothing compared to the pain I have in sending this._

_Love,_

_Max._

_P.S: You are NOT forgiven, buddy. If I ever see you again, I'm gonna kick your butt from here to NEXT YEAR._

He felt hollow as his eyes slid across the page, but he made them slide through once more, then twice, then three times, until it finally sunk in.

This was a letter from Max. Her hand, smooth, fair and warm had slid across the page penning the words and the running ink had either been caused from a heavy rainfall, or her tears. He was betting on the latter.

He placed the letter to the side and picked up the book on top of the pile. It was made from plain, dirty sky blue cardboard and its edges were very rough like it had been on one journey to many. He ran his hand over its surface, which was slightly bumpy and when he reached the edge, he clasped his hand around the ragged cardboard and lifted it open.

Her writing was the same. Round, messy letters slanting slightly to the right. He surprised himself by feeling his throat close over and his eyes burn. He fought against the sensation, but before he knew it a single tear was travelling slowly down his nose. Irritated, he wiped it away, gritted his teeth and began to read.

The tears wouldn't stop. As soon as he reached the end of the first page he was silently weeping. It took him a few minutes to calm down and as a comfort, he thought of something.

I'm going to write it all down too, Max, Fang thought. One day I will write down _everything _and you'll know just how much it really hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

MAX

It was cold.

So cold that it made my skin prickle. I looked down at my bare arms, pale from the temperature, then around me at the alpine forest blanketed with white snow. A flawless picture to the last crystal. Too white.

I began to walk. The path was windy and ascending but it didn't bother me. I needed to get to shelter.

I quickened my pace, walking briskly now. The only sound was the crunch of my feet in the ice. They were bare too, I realized.

I began to run, trying to make sure my toes barely brushed against the coldness. Faster and faster I went. Running felt awkward and I wondered why. I inspected myself then realized strangely I was dressed for a wedding. A bride? No. I was dressed as a _bridesmaid._ A bridesmaid without shoes on. How very odd. Despite this I kept on running, now desperate for warmth. The trees flew past in a blur.

I didn't know how long I had been running for when I finally spotted a house. Or more so a cabin. At last I stopped running and walked tentatively forward. It was cute, almost. Made from logs with a chimney protruding from its roof. Smoke billowed out. Someone was inside.

_Warmth._

Now I advanced forward and knocked upon the door. No one answered, so unthinkingly, I let myself in. The place smelt mustierthan I had expected, but warmth washed over my skin as I entered the living room, which was decorated to match the alpine theme. I could smell cooking and for the first time I realized I was hungry.

"Excuse me?" I called into the house. "Excuse me? I'm, uh, lost and I was wondering if you could give me a hand?" There was no reply. I crept around the hallway and into the door of what I presumed was the kitchen. There was a guy standing by the stove, stirring at the pot. Not a kid, but not quite an adult, although he was tall. His hair was black and quite long and I could see an olive skinned hand mixing whatever was in the dish. He wore all dark clothes.

At this point I began to wonder if he was deaf, as he hadn't turned round. He had, however, left the pot and was now rummaging around in the cupboard for something. Bowls and cutlery, which he filled with the contents pot. Some sort of stew. He finally turned around and I saw his face. Recognition swept through me and I took half a step back and he thrust the bowl forward as if it were for me to take. Hesitantly, I took it, my eyes not leaving his extraordinarily good looking face. Dark but nonetheless handsome.

He began to eat, smiling into his meal and I followed suit. My stomach greeted the food with pleasure.

Finally, I heard the sounds of spoons scraping the bottom of bowls and I put my utensils in the sink and he followed suit, still beaming. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Fang..?" I queried. His smile faltered. He looked around quickly then barged out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the door. I rushed to follow. The look on his face showed panic. "Fang!" I yelled. He shook his head and then his back, now producing the most spectacular pair of black, shiny, long wings. His panicky glance melted into one of tenderness as he took a large running leap and flew into the sky. "_Fang!" _I cried, anxiously, but he didn't look back. I took a bound behind him, attempting to unfurl my wings and follow him, but they could not make their way out of the stupid dress I was wearing. My body lay crumpled on the ground as I sobbed. _Fang, _Fang, Fang….

"Max! Max, Max, Max! WAKE UP!" The mocha brown face of Nudge was looming above me. "Oh Max!" she exclaimed. "I thought this had _stopped._" I touched my face, which was wet with tears.

"So had I." Said a rusty voice. Mine, I took in.

"We didn't know what to do! You were calling out Fan- His name all night!"

"Was I…?" I sounded confused, but really this didn't surprise me. I had been dreamt this for months before, crying out his name in my sleep, yet I had never got _this _far in before. I always remember waking up just as I recognized him. I was relieved that Nudge woke me up, though slightly disappointed the dream hadn't continued. "Oh…" I went on. "Well, uh, never mind about that. It was just a dream. I'll wake Iggy and organize us some breakfast, eh?"

She still looked distressed, but left the room in silence as I heaved myself up.

I felt dazed.

Two whole years had gone by since he left, and nothing had changed.


End file.
